Harry Potter and the Dinomagi
by enterprise.d
Summary: On his way back to the Dursley's at the end of fivth year Harry is attacked by Voldermort and him and a few others are sent to an island where their magic is useless. On and island ruled by long thought dead animals and having to face again a past he thought he laft behind but this time it's not just a walk in the park.
1. Chapter 1

**HARRY POTTER AND THE DINOMAGI**

**A/N: This is my first HP/JP crossover hopefuly it will be good and as for my other fanfics i have lost my stick i had it saved on along with some other stories i had on it so i'll get back to them as sone as i can however it might be a while as i'm going to start writing a whole story before i post it then at least i'll only have to write the a/n and the disclaimer once for each story. Please do not panic if i keep taking this story of then reposting it it just means i'm corecting some mistakes on it in some of the chapters, at the minute i have 4 chapters that i will post however i won't post number five until there are no mistakes in the others so if you see any please let me know that way i can sort it out. Thanks for reading this.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Jurassic Park the only thing in this i do own is the plot.**

CHAPTER 1

As Harry Potter sat there on the train ride back too the Dursley's Harry was thinking over the very bad year he had. It had been his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Withcraft and Wizardry, but in his opinion it had been very bad, first becouse of the new Defence Against the Dark Arts (or DADA for short) Professor Dolores Umbridge who basicly refused to teach nothing but theoretical corse work which ironically even first years found that they could not gain anything from it. On the plus side she did get carried away with her work and ironically also got carried away by a herd of centaurs which would be absolutely hilarious for many people in the school apart from the slytherin house.

Second Harry lead a group of teenagers to the Ministry of Magic more importantly the Department of Mysteries in order to rescue Sirius Black Harry's godfather. However they soon discovered that it was a trap for Harry and he lead his freinds right into it, they then ended up having too fight death eaters (six tennagers fighting the forces of evil sounds familiar doesn't it) over a prophecy that VOLDERMORT the self styled almighty dark lord wanted but for some strange reason he couldn't come himself (becouse he's a useless fuck and couldn't be bothered to get off his lazy arse and use that ALMIGHTY POWER he is ment to have to fight into an empty building and back out again he just had to put someone in his way even it was just teenagers) too obtain the prophecy.

It was over an hour and a half before the order of the phoenix showed up in order to help. However the worse thing to happen soon happened as his godfather fought against his own cousin Bellatrix Lestrange he was sent through the vail of death. At that moment in time Harry felt pain, fear, anger and rage, he chased Bellatrix to the main entrance of the ministry where he preformed the Cruciatus curse. He was then attacted by Voldermort but safed by Albus Dumbledore.

No one apart from a few people knew that Sirius Black was innocent and he died protecting Harry and thats what's bothering him Sirius had been the closest thing to a father he had and now he had lost that. He sat and thought over what had happened that night, the ministry had finaly anounced that the dark lord had returned. Had finaly started too plan what to do but they were fighting from a bad start having turned the other way for a whole year.

On the plus side the order had decided to protect the train and the platform in case of a death eater attack. Harry and the rest of the ministry six as the daily prophet was calling them were just sitting there in silence as it was nearing the end of the journey and so far there had been no attack on the train. Harry was not looking forward too be going back to the Dursley's for the summer they hated him just becouse he was a wizard altho he hated them just as much.

The train had just pull into the station the students started to disembark in order to return to their families and go home for the summer, they were about half way across the platform, when there were multiple cracks sounded in the air around them as death eaters attacked them as soon as they appeared they killed a few adults and children. Members of the order and the DA started to fight back with many of the younger year members of the DA getting everyone who didn't want to fight on the train while they defended it, the upper years from fifth year upwards stayed to help the order members with Harry doing the most damage having learned some new powerful spells in the two weeks that the headmaster gave them for privet study. Harry had returned to the room of requierment and had a look through the room of lost things and found a few books that were useful including one writen by merlin himself.

As Harry was fighting he made sure to keep an eye on his freinds Hermione was just next to him and back a bit fighting alongside Nymphadora Tonks and Fleur Delacour with the three gryffindor chasers just behind them all of them giving everything they had. However both Harry and Dumbledore being the only ones to use a wide variety of spells but Harry doing the most damage in taking the death eaters out of the fight permanently by ether wounding them badly so they coundn't fight or them dieing from the wounds they took.

However the death eaters had managed to push the girls standing just behined him closer to him but that gave him an idear of a spell he could use if they weren't in the way.

"Girls get down!" He shouted and started the spell and as soon as they ducked he released a fire whip as he waved his wand around his head just giving that little flick at the end of the whip too incinerate both the hand and wands of the death eaters. The death eaters then appareted out of the area before anything else happened to them.

**"AVADA KEDAVRA"**

Green light shot towards Harry but he didn't even try to move out of the way and the grils watched as it neared him. When Harry herd the spell he looked around and saw that Voldermort had cast it and watching the spell he knew what he needed to do and he was not going to run any more, he stood and faced it raising his wand gave it a slight fick and conjured a marble block in it's path which shattered when the spell hit it and Harry banished the shards back at Voldermort who sent them away from him in another direction.

"Well, well Harry you seem to have learned a few new tricks since our last duel but no matter no matter it would only make killing you all that much more intresting."

"You will never defeat me Tom. You forget you don't know the prophecy i do and i have no problem sharing, the night you came after me you marked me as your equil but i have a power that you know not but ether way one of us will have to die at the others hand in order too complete it."

"Well if that is all that is requiered then my victory is assured when i kill you. You've been a worthy opponent Harry Potter but only i can live forever."

"You can not win Tom, i have a noble reason to fight for and you do not."

"My name is Voldermort the man known as Tom Riddle no longer exists and when i'm done nether will you!"

"You will try but you will never ever stop me."

Dumbledore seeing that Voldermort had confronted Harry tried too get to him but got stopped by a few death eaters in his path and so had to take up battle with them and leave Harry and hoped he could handle Tom on his own until he got there.

Both Harry and Voldermort raised their wands, Voldermort firing off a killing curse which Harry blocked with another block of marble which shatered into shards that Harry banished back at Tom who transfigured them into arrows and sent them back at Harry. Harry calmly changed them into rose flowers of different colours which just continued to fly past him and land at the girls feet who were still behined him. Harry them summoned up a statue of a knight which he animated to attack Voldermort giving Harry the distraction he needed for his next spell which he sent on the same path that his statue was on. Voldermort distroyed the stone knight but couldn't rais a sheild as quikly as he wanted and so was hit by the spell which carsed him to be injured and stairing at the blood now running down from his left shoulder he looked up at Harry woundering what spell that was, but put it out of his mind as he had a battle to win and an opponent to remove from this world and a little wound wasn't going to stop him.

Harry watched as Voldermort raised his wand and started to cast a spell which he knew of from the spell book by Merlin but didn't know how to cast it himself. It was a spell designed for one thing, to erase a person from time itself however Merlin had created a spell that could counter this one but the affects were unstable no one knew what would happen when the two spells collieded in mid air but it was his only choise and besides he could create a mirror to deflect it back at Tom if need be.

Harry started his spell and at the same time as Voldermort, they let loose their spells which met in mid air and shot straight back at Harry so waving his wand made a mirror and sent the combined spell back at Tom who did the same :So Tom knew of this spell as well: thought Harry everyone watched as the new spell went backwards and forwards until Voldermort sent a quick reducto curse which broke Harry's mirror sending him flying backwards right into the girls and just as he looked up the spell that had changed in colour and became a new spell from the amount of times it hit a mirror going backwards and forwards, it hit Harry and The young women next to him and they vanished in a bight white light leaving nothing where they were just an empty space.

Voldermort and the death eaters appareted of the the platform and away from the battle. The injured, dead and dying were left behined.

Dumbeldore quikly rushed over to where Harry, Hermione and two of his order not to mention three students had vanished and started too wave his wand tring to figure out what happened and if they can get them back. After twenty minutes he couldn't find anything it was as if they just vanished into thin air now the only thing thay could do was hope they came back to them but it could be a long wait he just hoped they could find a way back while their was still something too come back to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and the Dinomagi**

Chapter 2

Hermione awoke from lying on the hard ground, with a groan she recalled what had happened before she lost consciousness. She remembered being attacked on platform 9 and 3/4, she remembered the death eaters and people screaming and the battle she was included in fighting just next to Harry and not too mention Tonks and Flure and the Gryffindor chasers Angelina, Alicia and Katie. She remembered that Voldermort had also joined the battle and made a beline straight for Harry, but Harry had somehow managed to hold his own even have the upper hand in the duel until that last spell when Voldermort had distroyed Harry's mirror carsing the spell to hit them and make them lose consciousness and wake up here, wherever here was.

Hermione herd more groaning and looked up to see the other five girls that got hit by that spell just coming round. Standing up they had a good look around and found that they were in some kind of forest, trees growing tall the vegetation that was on the ground was also nothing but what seemed too be over growing leaves and patchs of grass. Continuing to look around Tonks noticed that some thing was very wrong.

"Hey does anyone know what happened to Harry."

When everyone herd that they started to look on the ground to see if he had not regained consciousness yet, but all they found was nothing as if he wasn't even hit by that spell. So as not too panic they did the only thing that they could think of doing when a member of your group is lost.

"HARRY!" They all shouted getting no reply. They shout again and again but still no answer they were just about to shout again when

"ROAR!" The sound shot through the silcence for the forest and to acompany it the sound of footsteps, big footsteps.

"What ever that was it doesn't sound freindly and by the sounds of it, it's coming right for us. What do you say we don't be here when it gets here couse i for one don't want to be here incase we can't deal with it." Said Tonks, to which the others agreed and they strated running as fast as they could to try and out run whatever was chaising them.

However they didn't get that far when a creature of about 19 foot came crashing through the trees. It's long snout full of raser sharp teeth pointed right at them along with it's small eyes it also had a sail on it's back. It was breathing heavily from having to run in order too catch it's next meal, they also noticed that it was red on top and had a silver lower half.

As quiek as a flash they all had their wands out and shouting the first spell that came to their mind.

"STUPIFY!"

All six spells to the girls complete dismay never even lit the ends of their wands so they were completely defenceless and so did the only thing one could do in such a case they ran and ran fast but whatever that thing was it was chasing after them. They kept running and running until they ran right out of the forest and they were forced to stop at the edge of a ledge. Turning around they saw that they had ran right to the end of a ledge that got smaller the closer to the edge you got and they were at the every end of it (picture it from in the air looking down on it so you should get a two uneven sides of a triangle thats how i picture it.) and standing at the tree line of the forest was that creature.

As it came towards them they knew that this was the end for them, they were done for :Of all the adventures and dangers i lived through i'm going to go out beening eaten by an animal even i don't know: thought Hermione, she closed her eyes and thought that she won't ever get to see her family or freinds ever again.

With all their attaintion on the big predator they didn't see the man that came running out the forest but they did see him when he jumped and kicked the beast in the side carusing it to lose it's footing and fall down.

"Quiekly get to the tree line i will join you as soon as i take care of this over grown iguana" He shouted. The girls didn't need to be told twice so they ran to the edge of the forest and waited and watched as the creature got back to it's feet and turned to see who had attacked it the biggest predator around, seeing the man standing there it could clearly see fear in his eyes but he wouldn't back down.

The beast went for him but he only managed to get out the way in time to avoid those snapping jaws of death. Again and again the creature tried too catch him but he just kept dodging it leading it to the edge of the cliff face until it had him cornered. The girls couldn't make out what he looked like at this distance but they all thought the same thing :He's completely fucked:.

The man however didn't think so as the creature came in to finaly catch it's dinner the man managed to jump and grab the tip of it's snout and as it lifted him up so that he would be easy to snap up, the man flipped over and over as well as add a spin so he would land a few feet behind and away form the creature but be facing it and as he came down and landed on his feet he gave a cry of both rage and defiance and brought his fist down on to the ground.

The beast just gave a look as if he were just stupid, the girls certainly thought so as they watched as he then stood and turned his back on the creature with his long waist length hair covered his face leaving not one hair on his back. The creature had just started to walk forward to grab it's meal, but as it did the ground gave way under it, it just had time for one of it's teeth to snag the mans t-shirt and as the ground crumbled the man jumped into a back flip with his shirt coming off and going down with the animal leaving him standing there with a naked torso.

The girls heard as the animal fell to it's death and watched as the man walked closer to them. They noticed that he was basicly muscled going by how his torso and arms looked and long black hair that came down most of that torso, but they still had no idear who he was even when he got level with them.

"Are you ok. It didn't hurt any of you did it?" He said with concern in his voice. The women just shook their heads still a bit shooked that some one could go up agenst a creature like that the way he did and come out unharmed.

The man gave a slite chuckle and said "What's the matter i'm always doing stupid stuff like that and it's never bothered you before Hermione?"

That got their attention but they still didn't recognize him altho he did seemed fermelia they couldn't place him. They could just see past his hair to see that he had bright green eyes.

"I'm sorry but do we know you?" Asked Hermione

"I should hope so we've been freinds for five years Hermione." Replied the man as he moved his hair out of his face so it fell down his back giving them all a shook.

"Harry is that you? You look different? How? what happened?" Asked Hermione as the others blushed as they had been admiring what they now knew to be Harry Potter.

"Yes. I know. The last two i can anwser with one explaination." Said Harry. "However this is not the place for it. There are a few things that we need that can not wait so follow me."

"Hold on i'm the auror here there for i'm in charge!" Said Tonks with a raised voice to Harry who just turned around and put his hand over her mouth.

"Listen to me Tonks do you even know what that was? Do you even have any idear what it's capable of cos i do where theres one there will be more this whole island is spilt into different territories. Many of the animals we don't have to fear but the predators thats a different matter altogether. There is only one rule here kill or be killed if you want to survive you follow that rule otherwise this island will shit you out dead with zero warning it's up to you but turst me coming here willingly is complete suicide. Now you have a choice we can do this my way in which case i can get you through this alive or your way which is like a baby blundering around in the dark making noise because it dosen't know what to do. However i have lived trough to much to listen to any more suicidal idears ok." Said Harry taking his hand away from Tonks mouth.

"Harry what was that if you know what it was?" Asked Hermione whanting too learn more.

"It was a Spinosarus, classifide as a super predator. My only reget is that there wasn't more of them, clobbering less than three super predators at a time is boring."

"Hang on as in the dinosaur Spinosaurs as in i'm ment too be extinct but i'm not, that Spinosaurs?" Asked Hermione fearing the answer. Harry just nodded his head.

"Come we need to be armed and i know where we can find the arms we need i know every dinosaur on this island even their weeknesses and i can explain on the way." Said Harry as he walked off into the forest the girls looked at each other until Hermione gives a shug of her shoulders and sets off after Harry with the others following behined woundering what new advencture waited around the bend but round it they go, not knowing that what they will find is not what they expected.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter and the Dinomagi**

**Chapter 3**

Harry walked at the front of the group, lost in thought about a time long since past. He was so lost in he's mind that he didn't here hermione trying to get his attention, only when she slapped his his arm did he finaly look at her.

"Harry tell us what on earth is going on if you know so much about this island and what's on it. How do you know?" She asked, looking at Harry with a face full of concern.

He looked at Hermione, he then looked at the other young women that ended up here with him. Harry hung his head and sighed, a few seconds later he looked up at everyone and started to speck.

"Ok, first we are not in the UK any more, we are on an island called isla sorner. Also it was owned by a comany known as INGEN headed by a man named John Hammand. He worked in the genetic area of muggle sicence. This island is what he called site B, all his mager work was done here. As you have seen he was working on bring back to life the extincted creatures muggles call dinosaurs, and as you have seen he succeded. It was a dream he had to be able too build a theame park where people could go see them in the flesh and not as some skeleton in a museum.A place where kids could learn about them, what they could do what they looked like and how they behaved. He wanted to be able to catch the imagination of the entier world."

"Wait are you saying that all he wanted was to create something that none magical and muggle-born kids have been dreaming about for decades. If so then what happened i don't think they would let their little project just up and run around like they are?" Said Hermione, straight to the point as always. Everyone else was woundering the same thing as to what could have happened.

"What happened is that money got involed. No it wasn't John, it was a another man in the employment of the the company. He was greedy over worked and under paid, he sabotaged the whole project putting four doctors. three children and one lywer at risk and they were the ones that did not work for the company. They were on a privet tour about six years ago to see the park and then make comments on it publicly maybe. In total there was eleven people on the island and only seven made it off, it was later found out that the one that started it all never got off the island."

"Ok , so how do you know that?" Asked Tonks. Now intrested in the story Harry was telling.

"What you all know is that in the wizarding world my godparents were Sirus Black and Alice Longbottom, but due to unforseen cercumstances they could not take me after the death of my parents. What nobody in the magical world knows it that my mothers side of the family had some close freinds of the family and my mother chose two of them as my none magical godparents and of coruse my aunt knew them so during the school holidays i was shipped to them in the United States. Everyone in the muggle world knows who they are, they are quite famous in the their areas of science."

"Who are they? I may just of herd of them after all i have a lot of books on science including the area of dinosaurs." Asked Hermione, woundering if she had any books by them, After all she does only collect books from the best people in the feilds.

"They are Dr's Alan Grant and Ellie Sattler." Replied Harry.

"What they your none magical godparents. I have their books at home they are the best in the feilds of paleontology and paleobotany. Harry why didn't you tell anyone that they are your godparents in the muggle world?" Said/Asked Hermione, sounding a bit hurt that he would keep something like that to himself.

Harry gave a slight chuckle as he replied. "Hermione there are two reasons, one i'm scientist myself in my own right trying to make a name for myself but it is really hard to step out of their shadow so to speck, and the second well you know how much i hate my fame in the wizarding world why would i want to increase it by adding the fact that not only Alen and Ellie are my godparents but i have my own fame and reputation in the the muggle world as well. The only difference is in the muggle world i worked hard for what i got."

"Hang on." Said Tonks, "What do you mean by you have your own fame and reputation in the muggle world." Woundering like the others where this was going.

Harry thought for for a minute woundering what he could tell them in the end he decided to tell most of the truth but holding bits of imformation back, after all he wouldn't want to worrie them to much.

"I had been going to my godparents since i was three, by age ten i could keep up in their work conversations and in some even add my own idears. When i was ten they pulled some strings and got a mock test for me to fill in, i even put in some for my lesser important idears. Two weeks later some guys show up looking for my godparents wanting to meet the person who had done that test. When i was called in those guys just laughed saying it was some joke and where's the sudent that they had been teaching. I told them i was him but they didn't believe me so i called their bluff, i told them give me any form of tests you want. So they did and i must of did something right couse they asked how i would handle that years test. So i did that test, i played their games and they left. One month later they returned and handed me an envolope, inside where some documents giving me the titals of Doctor in both paleotology and paleobotany. From there i worked my way up in both feilds and became second best."

"Wait. You mean to tell me that your Doctor H J Potter author of the books theories of a dinosaur and it's a dinosaur? I have both those books because they seemed intresting at the time. The first spoke of theories and possibilities but the second has basicly confirmed many of those theories but it never said how he was able to find the answer just an undeniable source of imformation. So can you shed some light on it if you realy are that author?" Said Hermione eager to be learning in this godforsaken place.

"Yes Hermione i'm really that Dr H J Potter as for the books well there was something that happened between both those books and it was connected to John Hammonds dream project known as Jurassic Park. John Hammond came to the digsite Alan and Ellie were working at and i was there at the time after we had goten aquainted we were invited to see the grand Jurassic Park for the weekend. That was the worst weekend of my life."

"Why? What happened that weekend to make it so bad." Aksed Katie who had never said a word since before the Spinosaurs had attacked.

"Thats gonna have to wait until later have look down there." Replied Harry as he looked on the site that greeted him and the other young ladies.


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter and the Dinomagi**

**CHAPTER 4**

_**Grimmauld Place**_

In the kitchen of number 12 Grimmauld Place the members of the order of the phoenix along with the youngest of the Weasley children were sitting around the table waiting for Albus Dumbledore to start the meeting.

"OK, everyone silence. Right i now call this meeting to order. The first order of buissnes is the five missing students and two of our order, when they vanished i tried every spell i could think of but came up empty handed. Now i want everyone when they can to travel all over the country and find them, use the magic tracer spell to detect any of their magical cores, they will more than likely be together if we still come up empty handed we'll have no choice but to extend the sreach to other countries to find them, report back to me when it is complete and we'll go from there. You are free to go however i would like a word with Molly, Ron and Ginny."

When everyone else had left the room Albus put up some privacy wards before he turned back to face the other three.

"Right first things fiirst we will find Harry it is only a matter of time before we do or he'll find us. Second how are those love potions coming along Molly?" Said Albus.

"We just need to wait a few more days then they will be done, after that we just need to get them into their drinks and then they'll need a few days to start working but we'll up the amount if need be." Replied Molly. In her best motherly tone as if this was a nomal chat.

"Good and what about your youngest how are you faring with your parts?"

"Well first i will be holding Harry back a bit more this year and i'll also start to take an intrest in Hermione and start to make her jealous of me." Said Ron smuggly.

"I'll be keeping Hermione away from Harry and then i'll be using the same tactics as Ron in order to get Harry." Said Ginny happily.

"Good but remember this is to stay between us no one else. Now thats settle i will leave you in peace." Replied Albus as he got up and left through the floo.

_**Isla Sorner**_

Looking down the hillside Harry and the girls saw a building that looks to be neally taken beck by the forest around it.

"Right from here no one is to wonder away from the group we all stick together in the same room and no raising your voices, if you want to speck with each other you walk over to them got it. Predators have great sences and in there our voices will carry by echoing off the walls, now you ready." Asked Harry. He got nodds from the others and they slowly started towards the entrence.

As they walked down the hill and in through the entrence they saw the imformation room just off to the right. Harry had noticed that Hermione was about to say something but he put a finger to his lips and shuck his head from side to side and continued walking deeper into the building just wondering aimlessly until he found what he was looking for. There on the door of the room he was stairing at were the letters spelling out the words "Arms Room".

Opening the door and seeing no animals inside he stood back and let the young women in first before he followed and closed and locked the door behined him.

"Ok, now first things first here is where INGEN kept their weapons stocked incase there is need of them and we have need for them." Said Harry walking over to a locker for spare clothing and pulling out a red tight t-shirt and putting it on. However it showed of his musles it was that tight coursing all the girls to blush at seeing it.

Harry unawhere of the attention he was getting, started pulling lether straps with gun houlsters off the wall and spliting them into seven piles.

"Ok take a pile and start putting them on." Said Harry as he moved over to get seven black camping style backpacks and putting them on the table while the young women were starpping on the houlsters.

Harry then started to pull guns of different types off the wall and seperating them into seven piles. The girls were looking a little worried as he put a number of different guns on the table.

"Harry why do we need guns we'er not shooting anyone are we?" Asked Hermione looking worried and scared of the weapons.

"Hermione let me ask would you rather we leave you here in which case you will be defenceless, so i would take them if i were you." Replied Harry now going to the blades that looked like the ones in movies where people would hack at the jungle path too get rid of over grown leafs and pulling them off the wall to put on the table. He then walked off to get amoe for the guns.

"I'm not using them they are barbarric. Why do you even want them?" Said/Asked Hermione.

"Fine then you can stay here cos you ain't leaving this room without them. Now you want to know why i want them, easy same reason i carry condoms i rather have one and not need it then need it and not have one."

"Hang on you don't really carry condoms do you, i mean why would you need to?" Asked Hermione while the others had no idear what they were talking about.

"Yes Hermione i do carry them since i don't knw the contecptive charm, i need something to protect myself with and better them than nothing." Replied Harry.

"What's a condom?" Asked Angalina as she couldn't keep quite any more and wanted to know what Harry and Hermione were on about.

Harry just put his hand in his back pocket and pull out a box and tost it on the table where Tonks picked it up to show the others.

"Harry why do you have them? Is there something you would like to tell us?" Asked Hermione while the others read the box that Tonks was holding.

"Easy questions to answer, i carry them for multipule reasons. First is becouse my fame and the power i have in the goverment, i could make a lot of changes in it for the betterment of the wizarding world. Second i'm worth close to 10 billion gallions becouse of the fact i am a decendent of a few family names thought to of died out. Now knowing those reasons can you see why i would be carrying condoms. To be completely honest i'm surprised i'm still a vergin." Replied Harry now starting to put the houlsters on. Hermione was just about to ask another question when she was interupted by Tonks asking a question of her own.

"So, er... Harry do these really fit?" Tonks Ask with the others giirls stairing at him with wounder in there eyes.

Harry wasn't really paying attention to the question as he was loading the guns and putting them in the right houlsters when he replied "They fit perfectly."

Hermione walked over to the other girls that were still stairing at Harry and looked at the box still in Tonks hand making her blush bright red and then Tonks asked the question they all wanted an answer to.

"Harry. Do you have a girlfreind?"

"Tell you what i'll answer that when you are armed and we need three packs for spare amoe i'll take one, you can decide between you who gets the other two we will then have to leave to see if we can use anything in this building." Said Harry.

Everyone started straping the weapons to themselfs when they were finished they looked at Harry waiting for what was next.

"Ok lets go." Said Harry walking to the door and putting his hand on the lock ready to unlock it.


End file.
